The Witch House
by kmy the hedgehog
Summary: El juego de RPG "The Witch's House" version Pokémon. La joven Platinium visita una misteriosa casa en el bosque. Ella pronto descubre su naturaleza peligrosa y debe encontrar una salida. Pero la casa está en constante cambio, y la muerte podría estar al acecho en cualquier lugar... **OOC, UA, Ciertos cambios en la trama, 2 finales**. (Fail sumary)
1. Chapter 1

Una joven de ojos platinos y cabello negro azulado, parecía no superar los 12 años, estaba jugando en el césped del bosque, distraídamente, esta dirigió su mano a su bolsillo y encontró una carta que decía:

_¨No me importa que vayas a jugar al bosque, mientras no vayas a las profundidades. Ten cuidado y vuelva pronto¨._

_Tu Hermano mayor_

_Diamond._

Soltó una risita para sus adentros al leer la carta, ya que fue escrita por una de las personas que podía confiar: Su hermano mayor. Así que se levanto y decidió regresar a su casa pero cuál fue la sorpresa de la chica que el camino estaba bloqueado por unas rosas que le impedían su regreso.

Se volteo para ver si había una salida alterna, pero solo vio a lo lejos algo brillante así que se acerco a los arboles y encontró un pequeño pasadizo entre ellos y vio que era el objeto: Una machete _-¨perfecto¨- _Pensó mientras se dirigía a las rosas, pero al tocarlas no le hicieron el mínimo daño. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero después solo suspiro y recordó algo asi que cogió el hacha de nueva cuenta y se dirigió de donde venia y vio bloqueado por una hierbas una entrada, sonrió y empezó a cortar con el hacha los hierbajos, hasta dejar libre la entrada a los más profundo del bosque.

-**El machete se rompió- **Murmuró mientras soltaba el hacha y esta caía al suelo destruida.

La jovencita solo comenzó a internarse más al bosque hasta que vio a lo lejos una casa de tamaño modesto y al frente de esta, estaba un gato negro descansando encima de un pedazo de tronco. La chica con curiosidad se acerco al gato y este al verla le dijo lo siguiente:

**-Buenas**- La saludo con entusiasmo el gato de pelaje azabache.**-… Eh que ocurre? … Mmm, así que las rosas te bloquean la salida.-** al decir esa última frase la puerta se abrió la puerta de la casa.-** Vas a entrar?- **Recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli-azulada.- **Bueno, tampoco es que tengas otra opción.- **Dice mientras la chica asiente y entra lentamente a la casa mientras era seguida por la penetrante mirada del gato.

- **Te deseo suerte ... Platinium -.** Mutter volver el gato antes de dormir.

* * *

... _._

_Quieres guardar partida?_

_..._

_ Platinium, 12 años 0:05_

* * *

Kmy: Oh mi God, que genial me quedo el prologo y lo subo justamente en mi cumpleaños (lo pase sola u.u). Como verán esta es una historia basada en el juego (Que me dio unos buenos sustos u.u) The witch house.

También vieron que nuestra protagonista será Platinium, (Quería usar a Lyra o mi OC pero las usare para otro plan también de Rpg de terror que tengo en mente.)pero no me decido quien puede ser la bruja asi que les dejo una pequeña votación.

Las opciones para la bruja son:

Krys / Crystal

Leaf /Blue

Bueno nos leemos pronto n.n

**Atte...**

**Kmy the hedgehog**


	2. Chapter 2

La joven camino hacia la puerta abierta y lo único que encontró fue un pasillo con solo una puerta al frente de ella. Las paredes del lugar eran de color blanco y un piso café con largas alfombras rojas, entro por pura curiosidad por la puerta para encontrarse con una habitación con una mancha roja, de sangre a su parecer, y una nota al frente de aquella mancha.

Camino así aun lado de la mancha y se posiciono enfrente de la nota que decía:

**-"Ven a mi habitación".**-Al leer la pequeña nota esta se evaporo de la pared. Un poco extrañada salió de la habitación otra vez esquivando la mancha roja y encontrándose otra vez al gato negro acostado en el suelo.

_**-"Buenas".**-_Saludo el gato con entusiasmo_.**-"Al final he entrado porque me parecía más entretenido y por cierto, ¿Has aparecido del aire o qué?"**_.-Comento con cierto humor el gato, teniendo como reacción una sonrisita de la chica _**"Pues creo que si aparecí de la nada"**.-_dijo la chica para despedirse del gato y seguir explorando la casa.

Camino hacia el lado derecho encontrando otro pasillo pero este largo y estrecho. Entro por la primera puerta que vio y encontró una habitación de paredes y piso iguales a la anterior. En el piso vio una cesta con un osito con un lazo rosa en su cuello y una nota la pared.

**"**_**Es un enorme oso de peluche en una cesta…Aunque parece que queda algo de espacio".-** _Murmura para dirigirse, ahora hacia la nota.

"Ositos en la cesta".- se podía leer en el papel.

Salió para seguir investigando fue al fondo del pasillo y entro en la puerta mirando con detenimiento todo el lugar.

Era un pequeño cuarto de paredes rojo claro y el piso rojo carmín. En el medio del salón una mesita morada con un cuaderno y su banquito, a laso derecho una mesita pequeña amarrilla con un jarrón azul con ramo de flores a lado izquierdo una mesa con una pequeña lámpara .Un armario en la esquina del cuarto y en el otro extremo una pila de regalos.

La joven peli-azulada (Kmy: Nunca supe de qué color era su cabello 7.7) se acercó a la mesita y leyó el título del libro:

_-"Diario de la bruja"_

Este decía lo siguiente:

_-"Debido a mi enfermedad, nadie quería jugar conmigo. Tanto papá como mamá ninguno me quería." _

Cerró el libro y camino hacia el armario y en la puerta está escrito:

-"Se abrirá cuando la casa vuelva a su forma original".

Se encamino a la pila de regalos y encima de ellos había un pequeño oso de peluche lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazo.

Así dio por finalizada su visita a esa habitación mientras iba saliendo la pila de regalos se derrumbó, haciendo que a la oji-platina le dieran escalofríos. Camino por el pasillo principal, hablo por unos segundos con el gato (Kmy: Cunado diga esto me refiero a que guardo la partida xP) y se dirigió a la puerta del lado izquierdo.

Era un pequeño cuarto donde solo había una puerta un armario viejo y una mesa con unas tijeras.

Se acercó a la mesa para tomar las tijeras pero estaban encadenadas a la mesa así que acerco el peluche y comenzó a cortarlo hasta desmembrarlo para dejar solo el torso y una tijera ensangrentada.

Camina hacia la puerta y antes de salir una marca como de pata pero de color rojo sangre teniendo como reacción un respingo de hacia atrás y más escalofríos.

Salió y se dirigió al cuarto de los osos de peluche se dirigió a la cesta, puso el torso del muñeco en ella, en eso sonó como si se abriera una puerta así que fue a ver la puerta donde desmembró el osito pero el piso comenzó a temblar haciéndola caer pero rápidamente se levantó comenzó de nuevo a caminar hacia allá pero salió un oso gigante de ojos rojos. Corrió como pudo y cerró la puerta respirando agitadamente.

Salió de nuevo viendo que el "gran oso malvado" se había ido camino de nuevo así el cuarto de las tijeras, se acercó hacia la puerta y de repente atrás de ella cayeron lo que parecían las patas y brazos del oso de peluche pero todo llenos de sangre los recogió y los guardo en uno de sus bolsillos que rápidamente se tiño de carmín.

Se dirigió a la puerta, giro el pomo y entro a una especie de comedor exploro todo el lugar y se dirigió a una puerta y vio que unía el pasillo principal con el comedor entonces se acercó al gato con una sonrisita y dijo:

**-"Buu".-**Dice la chica con una sonrisita-.

**_-"¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¡No vuelvas aparecer de esa manera!"_**.-Regaña el gato un poco alterado-.

* * *

_Quieres Guardar partida?_

_:.._

_:.._

_:.._

_Platinium, 12 años: Casa de la bruja 1° piso. Vestíbulo 00:04:43_

* * *

Kmy: Perdonen la demora pero tengo escusa: Ya me toca entrar al cole la próxima semana y me toco la semana pasada curso de nivelación u.u

Y bueno volviendo al fic:

Hibiki: Gano Leaf/ Blue como la bruja (Kmy: Sabia que ella iba a ganar:B )la hermosa Leaf le toca ese papel tan interesante.

Kmy: Págame yo sabía que ella iba a ganar.

Hibiki: Toma –Dándole muchos dulces-.

Kmy: *¬* Gracias.

Hibiki: Bueno minna-san espero que no les sangre los ojos al leer esto y nos leemos pronto n.n

**Atte…**

**Kmy the hedgehog**


End file.
